Dexter Morgan/Gallery
Early Life DexterBiney2.jpg|Dexter and Brian Harry.jpg|Dexter and Harry DexterBiney4.jpg|Dexter and Brian in the shipping container KidDex1.jpg|Dexter asks for the truth about his parents Harry Morgan and Dexter.png|Harry rescues Dexter DexterFamilyYoung.jpg|Dexter and Brian with mother, Laura Born_in_Blood.jpg|Dexter sits in his mother's blood Dexter hunting with Harry.png|Dexter hunting with Harry Nicholas-Vigneau-Young-Dexter-Morgan-Dexter.jpg|Dexter tells Harry that he wouldn't have killed Debra's puppy Harry rescues Harry.jpg|Dexter rescued by Harry Dexter and Harry watching an execution.jpg|Dexter views an execution with Harry Harry Morgan and young Dexxter.jpg|Dexter admits to killing dogs DexterYoung2.jpg|Dexter sits in blood for two days DexterandBrianyoung2.jpg|Brian and Dexter playing Dexter with Joe.jpg|Dexter in car with Joe Driscoll Soccer Game.jpg|Harry stops Dexter from bullying Simon KidDex2.jpg|Dexter in hospital KidDex5.jpg|Dexter's thank you card to Joe KidDex.jpg|Dexter is adopted by the Morgans Debra cries.jpg|Debra is not allowed to keep her puppy DexterBiney3.jpg|Biney and Dexter in the shipping container Teendexter.jpg|Teen Dexter Dexter and girl who likes him.jpg|Dexter and Mindy, a girl who likes him Dexter's artwork.jpg|Dexter's childhood artwork Dexter faking a smile.jpg|Dexter fakes a smile Dexter and mother, Laura.png|Dexter and mother, Laura Heart pounding.jpg|Dexter feels Harry's heart pounding with fear Dexter with Harry and Debra.png|Dexter with Harry and Debra at pumpkin patch Favorite spot.jpg|Photo of Dexter at his favorite spot Harry and Dexter in front of hospital.jpg|Harry and Dexter in front of hospital Harry and Dexter photo.jpg|Photo of Harry and Dexter Dexter and Harry at Morgan home.jpg|Dexter and Harry at Morgan house Dexter & Josh.JPG|Teen Dexter wants to kill Josh Harry angry at Debra after Dexter tells him she is target practicing.jpg|Harry angry at Debra after Dexter tells him she is target practicing Childhood photo of Dexter.jpg|Childhood photo of Dexter Photo of Camilla Figg and a younger Dexter.png|Photo of Camilla Figg and a younger Dexter Childhood photo.png|Childhood photo Photo of Harry and a young Dexter.png|Photo of Harry and a young Dexter The trophy that Dexter took from a crime scene at age 10.png|The trophy that Dexter took from a crime scene at age 10 Debra angry at Dexter for telling Harry she was target shooting.jpg|Debra angry at Dexter for telling Harry she was target shooting Harry stops teenage Dexter from killing Josh.jpg|Harry stops teenage Dexter from killing Josh Season 1 Season One Slice of Life.jpg|Slice of Life, Dexter's boat Choirmaster.jpg|Dexter captures Mike Donovan Blood Slide Box.png|Blood Slide Box Dexter and donuts.jpg|Dexter brings donuts to work ITKPic7.jpg|Mult-colored fingernails on doll Dexter Blood Spatter Analyst.jpg|Blood spatter analysis ITKPic9.jpg|Frozen finter tips left by ITK Emmett M99.png|Dexter sedates Emmett Meridian Rita looks at photos of Dexter.jpg|Rita looks at photos of Dexter Blood Slide.jpg|Blood Slide Seeing Red.jpeg|Dexter exits the bloody hotel room Photo of Debra and Dexter.jpg|Photo of Debra and Dexter Rita and Dexter.jpg|Rita and Dexter Brian Moser and Dexter.jpg|Brian and Dexter outside Joe Driscoll's house Jorge Castillo.jpg|Dexter hunts Jorge Castillo Dexter thumbs up to Debra.jpg|Dexter thumbs up to Debra Debra and Cactus.jpg|Dexter gives Debra a cactus Dexter kills Valerie and Jorge Castillo.jpg|Dexter kills Valerie and Jorge Castillo Batista advises Dexter about relationships.jpg|Batista gives advice to Dexter Pizza night with Rita.jpg|Pizza night with Rita ITK victim part.jpg|Body part left by ITK Dexter and Doakes bicker.jpg|Dexter and Doakes bicker Doll hand.png|Doll hand left by ITK The Dark Passenger.jpg|Dexter finds Tony Tucci, left by ITK for him to kill Forensic apparel.jpeg|Forensic apparel for crime scene Dexter and Doakes.jpg|Dexter overpowers Doakes Brian shares his history.jpg|Dexter and Brian, brothers and serial killers Death of Brian.jpg|Dexter kills Brian Donovan's last view of Dexter.jpg|Mike Donovan's last view of Dexter Doakes tells Dexter he's watching him.jpg|Doakes tells Dexter he's watching hiim Hand left by ITK at beach.jpg|Hand left by ITK at beach Dexter and Rita on a date.jpg|Dexter and Rita on a date Dexter amazed by bloodless body.jpg|Dexter amazed by a bloodless body Dexter talks with Cody and Astor.jpg|Dexter talks to Cody and Astor Dexter tells Jeremy, a young psychopath, to fake his emotions.jpg|Dexter tells a young psychopath to fake his emotions like he does Dexter stalks Matt Chambers.jpg|Dexter stalks Matt Chambers in a bar Dexter pretends to grieve at Officer Simmons' funeral.jpg|Dexter pretends to grieve at Officer Simmons' funeral Ice rink where ITK left Cherry's body parts.png|Ice rink where ITK left Cherry's body parts Brian tells Dexter to kill Debra.png|Brian tells Dexter to kill Debra Harry tells Dexter that Mary is overdosing him.png|Flashback: Harry tells Dexter that Mary is overdosing him Harry tells Dexter to kill Mary.jpg|Flashback: Harry tells Dexter to kill Mary Dexter kills Mary, his first human victim.png|Flashback: Dexter kills Mary, his first human victim Rita cries watching a sad movie.jpg|Rita cries while watching a sad movie Dexter tells Rita that he has a dark side.jpg|Dexter tells Rita that he has a dark side Rita surprises Dexter.jpg|Rita surprises Dexter on Halloween Dexter relents on killing Jeremy.jpg|Dexter relents on killing Jeremy Downs Dexter realizes Jeremy committed another murder.jpg|Dexter realizes Jeremy committed another murder Dexter watches police arrest Jeremy Downs.png|Dexter watches police arrest Jeremy Dexter brings Rita a car he borrowed from police impound.png|Dexter brings Rita a car he borrowed from police impound Tests show that body parts came from a living victim.jpg|Realizing the body parts came from a living victim Dexter inside Neil Perry's mobile home.png|Dexter inside Neil Perry's mobile home Skeleton of Neil Perry's mother.jpg|Skeleton of Neil Perry's mother Emmett Meridian helps Dexter deal with his control and intimacy issues.jpg|Emmett Meridian helps Dexter deal with his control and intimacy issues Dexter kills Brian and drains his blood.jpg|Dexter kills Brian and drains his blood Dexter forces Mike Donovan to face his crimes.jpg|Dexter forces Mike Donovan to face his crimes Dexter lies in wait for Matt Chambers.jpg|Dexter lies in wait for Matt Chambers Dexter inside Room 103 of the Marina View Hotel.jpg|Dexter inside Room 103 of the Marina View Hotel Dexter dumps the bodies of Jorge and Valerie Castillo.jpg|Dexter dumps the bodies of Jorge and Valerie Castillo Dexter and Jorge Castillo.jpg|Dexter and Jorge Castillo Valerie Castillo's smiling blood slide.png|Valerie Castillo's smiling blood slide Season 2 Santos Jiminez.jpeg|Dexter sedates Santos Jimenez 202stillhere.jpg|Brian's illusion appears at Paul's funeral The Shoe.jpg|Rita finds Paul's shoe Lila West.jpg|Dexter meets Lila Doakes in a cage.jpg|Doakes in a cage Dexter sees the The Dark Defender.jpg|Dexter sees poster of The Dark Defender Dexter speeds to the cabin.jpg|Dexter speeds to the cabin Dexter secretly plans to kill Lila.jpg|Lila unaware that Dexter will kill her Dexter bowling.jpg|Dexter bowling with co-workers jaimemurray6 (2).jpg|Lila becomes obsessed with Dexter Lila's painting of Dexter.jpg|Lila's painting of Dexter Esteban's Gun.jpg|Dexter with Esteban's gun Dexter recaptures Doakes.jpg|Dexter recaptures Doakes Dexter talks to a caged Doakes.jpg|Dexter talks to a caged Doakes Gunshot wound on Dexter's leg.jpeg|Minor gunshot wound on Dexter's leg Dexter attempts to kill Jimmy Sensio.jpg|Dexter attempts to kill Jimmy Sensio Dexter and Lila.jpg|Lila and Dexter Dexter lets go of Brian.jpg|Dexter lets go of Brian's influence Rita hears Lila on Dexter's answering machine.jpg|Rita hears Lila on Dexter's answering machine Lila has key.jpg|Dexter realizes that Lila has Rita's house key FBI and Rita at Dexter's door.jpg|FBI and Rita at Dexter's door Dexter and Santos Jimenez.jpg|Dexter shows his fury towards Santos Jimenez Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags.jpg|Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags Dexter signals Doakes.jpg|Dexter signals to Doakes Dexter prepares to kill Lila.jpg|Dexter prepares to kill Lila Dexter shows Lila field morgue.jpg|Dexter shows Lila the field morgue Dexter and Batista discuss Lila's rape allegation.jpg|Dexter and Batista discuss Lila's rape allegation Still frame from title sequence, Morning Routine.jpg|Still frame from title sequence, Morning Routine Street gang member killed by Little Chino.png|Gang member killed by Little Chino Dexter stalks Roger Hicks in car lot.jpg|Dexter stalks Roger Hicks in car lot Bowling night.jpg|Bowling nght Dexter feels an affinity with superheroes.jpg|Dexter feels an affinity with superheroes Dexter aims tranq gun at Little Chino.jpg|Dexter aims tranq gun at Little Chino Lila on a date with Dexter.jpg|Lila and Dexter on a date Dexter agrees to go to Naples with Lila.jpg|Dexter agrees to go to Naples with Lila Lila asks to keep a blood pattern.jpg|Lila asks to keep a blood pattern Dexter captures Ken Olson.jpg|Dexter captures Ken Olson Lundy tells Dexter that the BHB is compulsive.jpg|Lundy tells Dexter that the BHB is compulsive Dexter attacks Jimenez in his bar.jpg|Dexter attacks Jimenez in his bar Dexter receives knife wound from Santos Jimenez.jpg|Dexter receives knife wound from Santos Jimenez Dexter dismembers Santos Jimenez in the cabin.jpg|Dexter dismembers Jimenez in the cabin Dexter kills Teo with Esteban's gun.jpg|Dexter kills Teo with Esteban's gun Dexter plants evidence near pier to frame Doakes.jpg|Dexter plants evidence near pier to frame Doakes Doakes tells Dexter to stay away after he kills Jose Garza.jpg|Doakes tells Dexter to stay away after he kills Jose Garza Lila tells Dexter they're meant to be together.jpg|Lila tells Dexter they're meant to be together Dexter escapes the fire in Lila's loft.jpg|Dexter escapes the fire in Lila's loft Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Rinez.png|Flashback: Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Rinez Dexter saves Cody and Astor from a fire.jpg|Dexter saves Cody and Astor from a fire Dexter captures Roger Hicks.png|Dexter captures Roger Hicks Dexter on his boat, Slice of Life.jpg|Dexter on his boat, Slice of Life Debra asks Dexter if he wants to fuck Lila or set her on fire..jpg|Debra asks Dexter if he wants to fuck Lila or set her on fire Dexter and snow globe that caused blunt force trauma.png|Snow globe that caused blunt force trauma Poster of The Dark Defender.jpg|Poster of The Dark Defender Dexter has a dream that he's The Dark Defender.jpg|Dexter has a dream that he's The Dark Defender Dexter stares at Santos Jimenez in his Naples' bar.png|Dexter stares at Santos Jimenez in his Naples bar Dexter's visor, spattered with Santos Jimenez' blood.png|Dexter's visor, spattered with Jimenez' blood Dexter tells Rita he had sex with Lila.jpg|Dexter tells Rita that he had sex wih Lila Season 3 Dexter and Miguel Prado.jpg|Miguel Prado learns that Dexter killed Freebo Dexter encounters a pedophile.jpg|Dexter encounters a pedophile Supermarket.jpg|Dexter shops with Rita Eating pudding.jpg|Rita and Dexter grow closer Miguel seeks to gain Dexter's trust.jpg|Miguel seeks to gain Dexter's trust Dexter teaches Miguel.jpg|Dexter teaches Miguel to kill Dexter gains leverage.jpg|Dexter warns Miguel Miguel Prado and Dexter.jpg|ADA Miguel Prado and Dexter Dexter kills Oscar Prado.jpg|Dexter kills Oscar Prado Dexter attends Oscar's wake.jpg|Dexter attends Oscar's wake Dexter kills Freebo.jpg|Dexter kills Freebo Dexter tells Debra her hair is beautiful.jpg|Dexter tells Debra her hair is beautiful Skinner victim.jpg|Skinner victim Dexter euthanzies Camilla Figg.jpg|Dexter euthanizes Camilla Figg Teegan's body.jpg|Teegan's body Dexter sedates Clemson Galt.jpg|Dexter sedates Clemson Galt Miguel and Dexter stalk Billy Fleeter.png|Miguel and Dexter stalk Billy Fleeter Miguel kills Billy Fleeter.jpg|Miguel kills Billy Fleeter Miguel listens to a potential witness.jpg|Miguel listens to a potential witness Dexter with Miguel and Ramon Prado.jpg|Miguel and Dexter with an intoxicated Ramon Prado Dexter enraged at Miguel.jpg|Dexter enraged at Miguel Dexter realizes that Miguel cannot be controlled.jpg|Dexter realizes Miguel cannot be controlled Dexter at his bachelor party.jpg|Dexter at his bachelor party Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck.jpg|Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck Miguel appears to be a Skinner victim.jpg|Miguel falsely appears to be a Skinner victim Wedding.jpg|Wedding Wedding cake.png|Wedding cake Dexter pretends to be a drug addict.jpg|Dexter pretends to be a drug addict Dad Day at Cody's school.jpg|Dad Day at Cody's school During his MRI, Dexter ponders the brain scans of psychopaths.jpg|During his MRI, Dexter ponders the brain scans of serial killers Dexter swims in his pool.png|Dexter swims in his pool Dexter weighs including Miguel in his kills.png|Dexter weighs including Miguel in his kills Bloody Socks Crime Scene.jpg|Bloody Socks crime scene Dexter kills Clemson Galt.jpg|Dexter kills Clemson Galt Dexter and Miguel fish together.jpg|Dexter and Miguel go fishing Dexter watches Miguel gut a fish.jpg|Dexter watches Miguel gut a fish Miguel listens to Dexter describe how Oscar Prado was killed.png|Miguel listens to Dexter describe how Oscar Prado was killed Dexter looks for Ellen Wolf's body in open graves.jpg|Dexter searches for Ellen Wolf's body in open graves Dexter kills Miguel by garrote.jpg|Dexter kills Miguel with garrote Season 4 Family Photo.jpg|Family photo Zoey.jpg|Dexter kills Zoey Kruger Trinity hits a deer.png|Trinity hits a deer Tinity on Kill Table.png|Trinity on Kill Table Dexter kills Trinity with hammer.jpg|Dexter kills Trinity with hammer Dexter tells his son that Daddy kills people.jpg|Dexter tells Harrison that "Daddy kills people" Dexter rolls his car.jpg|Dexter falls asleep at wheel and rolls his car Dexter's lies lead to marriage counseling.jpg|Dexter's lies lead to marriage counseling Dexter investigates Lisa Bell's murder.jpg|Dexter investigates Lisa Bell's murder Dexter blends in at neighborhood barbeque.jpg|Dexter and Rita at neighborhood barbeque Dexter falls asleep on a stalk.jpg|Cop finds Dexter asleep outside a bar Rita calls Dexter during a kill.jpg|Rita calls Dexter during a kill Zoey's blood slide.png|Zoey's blood slide Zoey Kruger warns Dexter.jpg|Zoey Kruger threatens Dexter Replication of Tarla's supposed suicide.jpg|Replication of Tarla's supposed suicide Rita and kids return from a trip.jpg|Rita and kids return from a trip Dexter extracts an arm from an alligator.jpg|Dexter extracts an arm from an alligator Dexter kills Jonathan Farrow.jpg|Dexter kills Jonathan Farrow Dexter and Frank Lundy.jpg|Dexter and Frank Lundy on site of supposed suicide Dexter chased by neighorhood watch.jpg|Dexter chased by neighborhood watch Dexter introduces himself under an alias.jpg|Dexter introduces himself under an alias to Arthur Dexter meets Jonah Mitchell.jpg|Dexter meets Jonah Mitchell Dexter annoyed by Rita's singing.jpg|Rita's singing annoys Dexter Arthur and Sally Mitchell.jpg|Dexter with Arthur and Sally Mitchell Arthur orders Dexter to not touch Vera's urn.jpg|Arthur orders Dexter to never touch Vera's urn marriage counseling.jpg|Rita reveals their problems to marriage counselor Dexter is tempted to kill Arthur.jpg|Dexter is tempted to kill Arthur Dexter kills Stan Beaudry.jpg|Dexter kills Stan Beaudry Dexter follows Trinity to his home.jpg|Dexter follows Trinity to his home Jonah smashes his father's car.jpg|Jonah smashes his father's car Dexter at Arthur's build site.jpg|Dexter at Arthur's build site Dexter on his boat with Debra, Cody, and Astor.jpg|Dexter on his boat with Debra, Cody, and Astor Dexter and Cody on camping trip.jpg|Dexter and Cody on a camping trip Dexter takes a road trip with Arthur.jpg|Dexter takes a road trip with Arthur Dexter tells Arthur he killed a man.jpg|Dexter tells Arthur that he killed a man Dexter is puzzled by Arthur's good mood.jpg|Dexter is puzzled by Arthur's good mood Dexter at Mitchell's home.jpg|Dexter at Arthur Mitchell's home Arthur pulls out his dented fender.jpg|Arthur pulls out his dented fender Dexter cuts Thanksgiving turkey.jpg|Dexter cuts Thanksgiving turkey Dexter stalks Trinity in an arcade.jpg|Dexter stalks Trinity in an arcade Dexter saves Trinity.jpg|Dexter saves Arthur's life Dexter arrested after hit-and-run and smashed phone.jpg|Dexter arrested after hit-and-run and smashed phone Dexter in a coffin made by Arthur.jpg|Dexter in a coffin made by Arthur Hello Dexter Morgan.jpg|Trinity tracks Dexter to Miami Metro Trinity unaware that Dexter is following him.jpg|Trinity unaware that Dexter is following him Dexter prepares to kill Trinity.png|Dexter prepares to kill Trinity Dexter captues Trinity.jpg|Dexter captures Trinity Trinity on Dexter's table.jpg|Trinity on Dexter's kill table Dexter finds Harrison sitting in blood.jpg|Dexter finds Harrison sitting in blood Dexter finds Rita murdered.jpg|Dexter discovers Rita murdered in bathtub Dexter watches Arthur dump Vera's ashes.jpg|Dexter watches Arthur dump Vera's ashes Zoey Kruger frisks Dexter.jpg|Zoey Kruger frisks Dexter Dexter is threatened by Zoey.jpg|Dexter is threatened by Zoey Zoey gives file for Darius Rae to Dexter.jpg|Zoey gives file for Darius Rae to Dexter Dexter at build site.jpg|Dexter at build site Dexter photographs bathtub crime scene.jpg|Dexter photographs bathtub crime scene Arthur tends to Dexter's cut finger.jpg|Arthur tends to Dexter's cut finger Dexter stalks Zoey Kruger in her home.jpg|Dexter stalks Zoey Kruger in her home Dexter in Tampa coffee shop.jpg|Dexter in Tampa coffee shop Dexter runs after Arthur into parking garage.jpg|Dexter runs into parking garage Scene of Tarla Grant's supposed suicide.jpg|Scene of Tarla Grant's supposed suicide Dexter lies in wait for Zoey Kruger.jpg|Dexter lies in wait for Zoey Kruger Dexter attacks Arthur Mitchell.jpg|Dexter attacks Arthur Mitchell Season 5 Dexter-Season-5-5.jpg|Dexter in funeral home Hat.jpg|Dexter wearing hat given by Astor and Cody Joey.jpg|Joey Quinn investigates Dexter Dexter finds Barrel Girls.jpg|Dexter discovers Barrel Girls Dexter recaptures Lumen.jpg|Dexter recaptures Lumen Boyd.jpg|Dexter attempts to sedate Boyd Fowler Lumen watches Dexter kill.jpg|Lumen watches Dexter kill Cole Harmon Harrison birthday party.jpg|Harrison birthday party Dexter recaptures Lance Robinson.jpg|Dexter recaptures Lance Robinson Dexter tells a deceased Rita that he's a serial killer.jpg|Dexter tells a deceased Rita that he's a serial killer Rita's funeral.jpeg|Rita's funeral Dexter is questioned by FBI.jpg|Dexter is questioned by the FBI Dexter kills Rankin with anchor.jpg|Dexter kills Rankin with an anchor Dexter spattered with Rankin's blood.jpg|Dexter spattered with Rankin's blood Dexter improvises a kill at Boyd's house.jpg|Dexter improvises a kill at Boyd's house Dexter stalks Boyd at a cafe.jpg|Dexter stalks Boyd at cafe Sonya, Harrison's nanny.jpg|Sonya, Harrison's nanny Sketch of Kyle Butler, Dexter alias.jpg|Sketch of Dexter (alias Kyle Butler) Dexter on scene at Barrel Girls' accident.jpg|Dexter on scene at Barrel Girls' accident Dexter prepares to kill Boyd.jpg|Dexter prepares to kill Boyd Fowler Dexter and Debra pack up the house.png|Debra and Dexter pack up his house Dexter discovers Lumen Pierce.jpg|Dexter discovers Lumen, a witness Dexter gives medicine to Lumen.jpg|Dexter gives medicine to Lumen Dexter shows Lumen the Barrel Girls.jpeg|Dexter shows Lumen the Barrel Girls Lumen dresses Dexter's wound.jpg|Lumen dresses Dexter's knife wound Dexter and an abused Lumen.jpg|Dexter and an abused Lumen Lumen Pierce, initally fearful of Dexter.jpg|Lumen Pierce is initially fearful of Dexter Dexter tells Lumen to leave Miami.jpg|Dexter tells Lumen to leave Miami Dexter tracks blood trail with luminol.jpg|Dexter tracks blood trail with luminol Tempted to kill Elliot.jpg|Dexter is tempted to kill Elliot Larson Astor has a problem.jpg|Astor has a problem Dexter returns Astor to Orlando.jpg|Dexter returns Astor to Orlando Flashback to Dexter and Rita's first date.jpg|Flashback to Dexter and Rita's first date Dexter with a wounded Dan Mendell.jpg|Dexter and a wounded Dan Mendell Lumen seeks revenge for rapes.jpg|Lumen seeks to kill her rapists Dexter spies Jordan and Cole.jpg|Dexter spies Jordan Chase and Cole Harmon Dexter speaks at Jordan's seminar.jpg|Dexter speaks at Jordan's seminar Dexter and Lumen with Cole Harmon.jpg|Cole Harmon is killed in hotel room Dexter and Lumen at airport.jpg|Dexter and Lumen at airport Dexter and Jordan on treadmills.jpg|Dexter and Jordan run on treadmills Dexter steals a drop of Emily's blood.jpg|Dexter steals a drop of Emily Birch's blood Dexter and kill tools.jpg|Dexter and his kill tools Debra meets Lumen.jpg|Debra meets Lumen Lumen.jpg|Lumen practices with Dexter's knife Dexter in hotel of seminar.jpg|Dexter stalks Cole in hotel of Jordan's seminar Dexter tells Lumen there's a camera in the room.jpg|Dexter tells Lumen there's a camera in the room Dexter and Lumen on Quinn's computer.jpg|Dexter and Lumen check Quinn's computer Dexter and Lumen strategize a kill.jpg|Dexter and Lumen strategize a kill Stan Liddy and Dexter in Miami Metro.jpg|Stan Liddy and Dexter in Miami Metro Liddy's incriminating video of Dexter.jpg|Liddy's incriminating video of Dexter Dexter on police boat.png|Dexter on police boat Dexter and Stan Liddy.jpg|Dexter and Stan Liddy's body Suspicious Joey Quinn.jpg|Suspicious Joey Quinn LIddy watches Dexter and Lumen.jpg|Liddy watches Dexter and Lumen Dexter runs through his neighborhood.jpg|Dexter runs through his neighborhood Dexter finds Emily's body.jpg|Dexter finds Emily's body Lumen takes knife to kill Tilden.png|Lumen takes knife to kill Alex Tilden Alex Tilden on kill table.jpg|Alex Tilden on kill table Dexter and Lumen.jpg|Dexter and Lumen Jordan notices that a knife is missing.jpg|Jordan notices that a knife is missing Lumen kills Jordan.jpg|Lumen kills Jordan Chase Lumen says goodbye to Dexter.jpg|Lumen says goodbye to Dexter Dexter walks to beach party.jpg|Dexter walks to beach party Season 6 Wings.png|Dexter examines angel wings from Angel of Death tableau 6x1 1.jpg|Dexter kills Ben and Roger 6x1 2.jpg|Snakes inside a body at Seven-headed Serpent tableau Dexter mocking Travis.jpg|Dexter mocks Travis DexterTravis1.jpg|Dexter spots Travis amid flying locusts Travis at Work.jpg|Dexter tracks Travis to his workplace Brother Sam and Dexter.png|Brother Sam tells Dexter about "Mister" Dexter hunts Travis.jpg|Dexter tells Travis that Gellar is pure darkness Brian.jpg|Dexter's inner darkness is represented by Brian Dexter captures Joe Walker with sleeper hold.png|Dexter captures Joe Walker with sleeper hold Dexter at his high school reunion.jpeg|Dexter at his high school reunion Dexter dances at his school reunion.jpg|Dexter dances at his school reunion Tricia flirts with Dexter.jpg|Tricia flirts with Dexter Tricia thanks Dexter in her own way.png|Tricia thanks Dexter in her own way Dexter enrolls Harrison in Catholic school.JPG|Dexter enrolls Harrison in Catholic pre-school Dexter's high school reunion.jpg|Dexter's high school reunion Debra discusses her promotion to Lieutenant.jpg|Debra discusses her promotion to Lieutenant Dexter stalks Joe Walker at reunion.jpg|Dexter stalks Joe Walker at reunion Brother Sam repairs Dexter's car.jpg|Brother Sam repairs Dexter's car Dexter outside Nick's house.png|Dexter stalks Brother Sam outside Nick's house Dexter and Julio Benes.jpg|Dexter and Julio Benes Dexter kills Julio Benes in barber shop.jpg|Dexter kills Julio Benes in barber shop Dexter finds Bible page number.jpg|Dexter finds Bible page number Dexter in Travis Marshall's apartment.png|Dexter in Travis Marshall's apartment Dexter and body of Leo Hernandez.png|Dexter and body of Leo Hernandez Dexter kills Joe Walker in groundskeeper's shack.png|Dexter kills Joe Walker in groundskeeper's shack Dexter hurts Joe during footbal to obtain blood.png|Dexter purposely hurts Joe Walker during football to obtain blood Dexter at Walter Kenney's door.jpg|Dexter at door of Walter Kenney, the Tooth Fairy Killer Dexter golfs with Walter Kenney.jpg|Dexter golfs with Walter Kenney Dexter buys porn magazines for Walter.jpg|Dexter buys porn magazines for Walter Body of Rosalia Davalos, victim of TFK.jpg|Body of Rosalia Davalos, victim of Tooth Fairy Killer Dexter at Walter's storage facility.jpg|Dexter at Walter's storage facility Dexter breaks into Walter's storage unit.jpg|Dexter breaks into Walter's storage unit Dexter in Walter's storage unit.png|Dexter finds teeth inside Walter's storage unit Dexter stalks Walter Kenney.jpg|Dexter stalks Walter Kenney Tooth Fairy Killer pulls gun on Dexter.jpg|Tooth Fairy Killer pulls gun on Dexter Tooth Fairy orders Dexter to drive.jpg|Tooth Fairy Killer orders Dexter to drive Tooth Fairy Killer on kill table.jpg|Tooth Fairy Killer on kill table Tooth Fairy Killer.jpg|Tooth Fairy Killer and Dexter Dexter looks at Walter's broken blood slide.jpg|Dexter looks at Walter Kenney's broken blood slide Jamie Batista, Harrison's new nanny.jpg|Jamie Batista, Harrison's new nanny Brother Sam baptizes Nick.jpg|Brother Sam baptizes Nick Dexter watches beach baptism.jpg|Dexter watches beach baptism Brother Sam and Dexter at beach baptism.jpg|Brother Sam and Dexter at site of beach baptism Beach House Murder Case.png|Beach House Murder Case Brother Sam and Dexter at baptism site.jpg|Brother Sam and Dexter at baptism site Brother Sam gives estimate for car repair.jpg|Brother gives Dexter car repair estimate Dexter tells Brother Sam that he needs car repairs.jpg|Dexter tells Brother Sam that he needs car repairs Scene of Four Horsemen tableau.jpg|Scene of Four Horsemen tableau Four Horsemen tableau.jpg|Four Horsemen tableau Body of Nathan Roberts, the Horseman.png|Body of Nathan Roberts, the Horseman Harrison in hospital.png|Harrison in hospital with appendicitis Dexter in hospital waiting room.png|Dexter in hospital waiting room Dexter makes promises while Harrison is in surgery.jpg|Dexter makes promises while Harrison is in surgery Dexter researches complications of appendicitis.png|Dexter researches complications of appendicitis Angel of Death crime scene.jpg|Angel of Death crime scene Dexter photgraphs Doomsday Killer crime scene.jpg|Dexter photographs fish at Doomsday crime scene Dexter hides M99.jpg|Dexter hides M99 Worst Docent Ever.jpg|Worst docent ever Dexter and Brother Sam darkness and lightness.png|Brother Sam and Dexter discuss darkness and lightness Brother Sam is questioned.jpg|Brother Sam is questioned Debra tells Dexter that Brother Sam was shot.png|Debra tells Dexter that Brother Sam was shot Ex-cons pray for Brother Sam.png|Ex-cons pray for Brother Sam Brother Sam asks Dexter to forgive Nick.png|Brother Sam asks Dexter to forgive Nick Dexter attends Brother Sam's beach funeral.jpg|Dexter attends beach funeral for Brother Sam Beach funeral for Brother Sam.jpg|Beach funeral for Brother Sam Brother Sams Ex-cons.jpg|Brother Sam's ex-cons Dexter scrapes Leo Hernandez's blood off bat.png|Leo Hernandez's blood scraped from baseball bat Dexter debates forgiving Nick.png|Dexter considers forgiving Nick Dexter drowns Nick.png|Dexter drowns Nick in the surf Illusion of Brian appears.jpg|Illusion of Brian appears Dexter sees Brian's illusion.jpg|Dexter sees Brian's illusion Dexter drives to Nebraska.jpg|Dexter drives to Nebraska Dexter and Brian's illusion dump Nick's remains into Gulf Stream.jpg|Dexter dumps Nick's remains into Gulf Stream Dexter talks to Laci, a cashier.jpg|Dexter flirts with Laci, a cashier Dexter has sex with Laci, then steals her gun.jpg|Dexter has sex with Laci, then steals her gun Dexter and Laci, a cashier.jpg|Dexter and Laci, a cashier Example of Dexter's markmanship.png|Dexter shoots billboard while speeding The Shady Lane Motel.jpg|The Shady Lane Motel Dexter rents a room from Norm.jpg|Dexter rents a room from Norm Dexter finds pot farm in a corn field.jpg|Dexter finds Norm's pot farm in a corn field Jonah's hardware store.jpg|Dexter enters Jonah's hardware store Jonah greets Dexter.jpg|Jonah greets Dexter Dexter outside Jonah's workplace.jpg|Dexter talks to Jonah outside his workplace Dexter parks outside Jonah's house.jpg|Dexter parks outside Jonah's house Dexter smells bleach in Jonah's house.jpg|Dexter smells bleach inside Jonah's house Dexter confronts Jonah about his lies.jpg|Dexter confronts Jonah about his lies Jonah's neighor notices Dexter.jpg|Jonah's neighbor notices Dexter Dexter kills Norm with a pitchfork.png|Dexter kills Norm with a pitchfork Brian tempts Dexter to keep on killing.jpg|Brian tempts Dexter to keep killing Dexter throws Norm's body into a corn silo.jpg|Dexter throws Norm's body into a corn silo Dexter drives to Nebraska with Brian's illusion.jpg|Dexter enjoys his drive to Nebraska Dexter shoots gun out of car window.png|Dexter fires gun out of car window Dexter apologizes to Debra for taking several days off.jpg|Dexter apologizes to Debra for taking several days off Dexter finds Bible page number on body of Horseman.jpg|Dexter finds Bible page number on body of Horseman Dexter looks for clues on angel wings.png|Dexter looks for clues on angel wings Debra walks in as Dexter kills Travis.png|Debra walks in on Dexter killing Travis Dexter realizes that Debra saw him kill Travis.png|Dexter realizes that Debra saw him kill Travis Scales of Justice tableau.jpg|Scales of Justice tableau Jessica Morris' crime scene.jpg|Jessica Morris' crime scene Dexter reads a story to Harrison.jpg|Dexter reads a story to Harrison Doomsday Killer Investigation.jpg|Doomsday Killer Investigation The Whore of Babylon tableau.jpg|The Whore of Babylon tableau Dexter sits near Travis in diner.jpg|Dexter sits near Travis in diner Dexter quotes a Bible verse to Travis.png|Dexter quotes a Bible verse to Travis Dexter studies Brother Sam's Bible.jpg|Dexter studies Brother Sam's Bible Travis and Dexter wait for Gellar.png|Travis and Dexter wait for Gellar Louis Greene shows Dexter his serial killer game.jpg|Louis Greene shows Dexter his serial killer game Atheist professor murdered by Doomsday Killer.jpg|Atheist professor murdered by Doomsday Killer Professor Casey's body.jpg|Body of Professor Casey Professor Casey is missing a hand.jpg|Professor Casey is missing a hand Dexter doused with blood in Bowls of Wrath tableau.jpg|Dexter doused with blood in Bowls of Wrath tableau Dexter discovers Gellar's frozen body.jpg|Dexter discovers Gellar's frozen body Paintings of tableaus discovered in church.png|Paintings of tableaus found in church Dexter anonymously reports poison gas.png|Dexter anonymously reports poison gas Dexter on Richochet Rabbit.jpg|Dexter on Richochet Rabbit Dexter finds dangerous chemical on Richochet Rabbit.jpg|Dexter finds dangerous chemicals on Richochet Rabbit Travis imagines a conversation with a long dead Gellar.jpg|Travis imagines a conversation with a long dead Gellar Dexter hears Travis argue with a deceased Gellar.png|Dexter hears Travis argue with a deceased Gellar Dexter traps Beth Dorsey with poison gas.png|Dexter traps Beth Dorsey with poison gas Tableau created by Dexter.jpg|Tableau created by Dexter Debra's dream.png|Debra's dream about Dexter Debra feels more than sisterly love for Dexter.png|Debra feels more than sisterly love for Dexter Dexter in Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Dexter in Lake of Fire tableau Dexter frees himself from Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Dexter frees himself from Lake of Fire tableau Dexter swims away from Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Dexter swims away from Lake of Fire tableau Dexter is rescued by immigrants; he kills Alberto.jpg|Dexter is rescued by immigrants; he kills Alberto Dexter back on shore from immigrant boat.jpg|Dexter back on shore from immigrant boat Harrison's preschool pageant.jpg|Harrison's preschool pageant Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice as the Lamb.png|Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice as the Lamb Travis tells Dexter to inject himself with his needle.jpg|Travis orders Dexter to inject himself with his needle Dexter notices that a sedated Travis is wearing his shirt.jpg|Dexter notices that a sedated Travis is wearing his shirt Dexter takes blood slide from Travis.jpg|Dexter takes blood trophy from Travis Travis' painting of Dexter.jpg|Travis' painting of Dexter Dexter calls Travis pretending to be The Beast.png|Dexter calls Travis pretending to be The Beast Dexter learns name of Travis' doctor.jpg|Dexter learns the name of Travis' doctor Dexter warns Professor Casey.png|Dexter warns Professor Casey that he is in danger Dexter climbs up an elevator shaft.jpg|Dexter climbs up an elevator shaft Season 7 Dexter over Travis' dead body.png|Dexter and Travis' burned body Dexter takes the getaway bag.png|Dexter kicks wall to get his emergency pack Dexter and Harrison photo.png|Photo of Harrison and Dexter Dexter at the lab.png|Dexter in his office Dexter takes Viktor out.png|Dexter wheels a sedated Viktor Dexter finds Debra on his apt.png|Dexter sees Debra with his tools and slides Debra Finds Out.jpg|Debra learns Dexter is the BHB Dexter warns Louis Greene.jpg|Dexter warns Louis Greene Dexter and Louis.png|Dexter realizes Louis used his computer Debra pulls gun on Dexter.jpg|Debra pulls gun on Dexter Dex and Debra set the church ablaze.png|Dexter sets the church ablaze Dex hunts Speltzer.jpg|Dexter stalks Speltzer at cemetery Dex stalking Speltzer at gym.jpg|Dexter stalks Speltzer at gym Dexter in breaks into Louis' apartment.jpg|Dexter breaks into Louis' apartment Dexter takes DNA swab from Hannah.jpg|Dexter takes DNA swab from Hannah McKay Dexter looking through his window.jpg|Dexter suspects an intruder is in his apartment hannah's dad.jpg|Dexter injects Hannah's father with M99 To protect himself, Dexter decides to violate the code.jpg|Dexter decides to kill LaGuerta LaGuerta arrests Dexter.jpg|LaGuerta arrests Dexter Hector Estrada.jpg|Dexter set to use chainsaw on Hector Estrada Dexter tells Hannah she is a liar.jpeg|Dexter tells Hannah she's a liar Prosthetic hand.png|Dexter mystified by prosthetic hand Debra tries to stop Dexter from killing LaGuerta.jpg|Debra tries to stop Dexter from killing LaGuerta Isaak Sirko.png|Dexter tracks Isaak to a gay bar Xmas Eve.png|Christmas Eve ViktorTable.png|Dexter kills Viktor at airport Hannah on kill table.jpg|Hannah on kill table Season 8 Dexter testing site.png|Dexter in his lab Dexter having some fun.png|Unknown victim Harrison and Dex at the funeral.png|Masuka, Dexter, and Harrison Dexter and Evelyn Vogel.jpg|Dexter confronts Evelyn Vogel Zach Hamilton.jpg|Zach shows Dexter a cut on his hand Zach .jpg|Dexter questions Zach about a murder Rescue.png|Dexter rescues a captive woman Finds a clue.jpg|Dexter finds a clue left by Zach Remember_the_Monsters_2.jpg|Dexter and Quinn waiting the in hospital Dexter vs Saxon.jpg|Dexter stabs Oliver with a pen Burial at sea.png|Debra's burial at sea Debra tells Dexter that she hates him.jpg|Debra tells Dexter that she hates him and "shot the wrong person" Maria LaGuerta's memorial bench.jpg|Maria LaGuerta's memorial bench Dexter researches Evelyn Vogel.jpg|Dexter researches Evelyn Vogel Dexter carries Debra's body to his boat.jpg|Dexter carries Debra's body to his boat Flashback The birth of Harrison.jpg|Flashback: The birth of Harrison Dexter looks at his gruesome childhood drawings.jpg|Dexter looks at his gruesome childhood drawings Old recordings of Harry voicing his concerns.jpg|Old recordings of Harry voicing his concerns Dexter breaks into Zach's hotel room.jpg|Dexter breaks into Zach's motel room in the Keys Dexter meets Oliver Saxon.png|Dexter meets Oliver Saxon Dexter stalks Ron Galuzzo at the mall.jpg|Dexter stalks Ron Galuzzo at the mall Hannah tells Dexter that she is married.jpg|Hannah tells Dexter that she is married Zach.jpg|Zach Hamilton on Dexter's kill table Hannah secretly drugs Debra and Dexter.jpg|Hannah secretly drugs Debra and Dexter Zach takes photos of a crime scene.jpg|Zach takes photos of a crime scene Evelyn tells Dexter that he is perfect.png|Evelyn tells Dexter that he is perfect Maria LaGuerta's memorial service.jpg|Dexter attends Maria LaGuerta's memorial service Dexter takes Harrison kiteflying.jpg|Dexter takes Harrison kiteflying Robert Bailey, victim of Brain Surgeon.jpg|Robert Bailey, victim of the Brain Surgeon Dexter breaks into Debra's beach house.png|Dexter breaks into Debra's beach house Dexter's road rage incident.jpg|Dexter's road rage incident Dexter kills Andrew Briggs in Debra's presence.jpg|Dexter kills Andrew Briggs in Debra's presence Zach sets up a kill room similar to Dexter's kill rooms.jpg|Zach sets up a kill room similar to Dexter's kill rooms Masuka tells Dexter that Dr. Vogel is known as the psychopath whisperer.jpg|Masuka tells Dexter that Dr. Vogel is known as the "psychopath whisperer" Dr. Vogel's file about Dexter.jpg|Dr. Vogel's file about Dexter Dr. Vogel asks Dexter about the Bay Harbor Butcher.jpg|Dr. Vogel asks Dexter about the Bay Harbor Butcher Dexter holds Harrison with Brigg's blood on his hand.jpg|Dexter holds Harrison with Brigg's blood on his hand Zach shows Dexter his art photography.jpg|Zach shows Dexter his art photography Dexter and Debra capture Oliver Saxon.jpg|Dexter and Debra capture Oliver Saxon Supplementary Pics Driver License.jpg|Florida Driver License Forensic Technician Identification Card.jpg|Forensic Technician Identification Card Bay Harbor Butcher news.jpg|Bay Harbor Butcher News Different Sides of Dexter.png|Different Sides of Dexter Bowling Shirt.png|Dexter's Bowling Shirt Kill Kit.jpg|Dexter's Kill Kit Early Cuts Dexter early.jpg Dexter-early-cuts-syringe.jpg Dexter-early-cuts-bloodslide.jpg All in the Family (2).png All in the Family.png All in the Family3.png Cindy Landon.jpg Dark Echoe.jpg All in the Fam.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Serial killers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Forensics Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Lawful killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:The Group's Attempted Victims Category:Lila's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Oscar Prado's Attempted Victims Category:The Doomsday Killers' Attempted Victims Category:Season 7 characters Category:Little Chino's Attempted Victims Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Ray Speltzer's Attempted Victims Category:Characters who tried to kill Isaak Category:Witnesses Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters who tried to kill Maria Category:Ramon Prado's Attempted Victims Category:Characters who tried to kill Hannah Category:Arsonists Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Vigilante killers Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed sororicide Category:Finale Characters Category:Alive Category:Family of Victims Category:The Brain Surgeon's Attempted Victims Category:Characters with schizoid personality disorder Category:Characters in Games Category:Finale characters Category:Members of Dexter's Foster Family Category:Dexter's love interests Category:Murderers Category:Images of Dexter Morgan Category:Images of Characters Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Images of Harry Morgan Category:Members of Dexter's Biological Family Category:Characters killed by Dexter